Dabbling Drabbles
by captainbartholomew
Summary: A variety of 100 word oneshots dictated with a variety of characters, setting, plot points, etc. by using a key word each day during the month of December. Challenge Fic.
1. Author's Note and Explaination

_**Title:**_ The Collection

 _ **Author:**_ captainbartholomew

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own WWE. I just use their characters to dictate my own wants and desires because sometimes the people in the Creative department really miss the mark when it's staring them right in the face (cough, Dean Ambrose heel turn, cough).

 _ **Summary:**_ A variety of 100 word oneshots dictated with a variety of characters, setting, etc. by using a key word each day during the month of December. *challenge fic*

 _ **Blame/Fault:**_ *le sigh* This comes when I am at loss for writing the update for Incognito, or another cracky, or lengthy emotional oneshot. I figured why not try something to get the juices flowing?

 _ ***a/n i:**_ So here's the deal, I have been given a list of 25 words by another fanfic author, caylendar. Some are holiday words because it's December and I have special place in my heart holiday ficlets. The challenge is to write a 100 word story each day for each word for the 25 or so days. Make sense? There may be some bonus words along the way. There will be no specific genre, theme, characters, etc. It will just be whatever The Muse feels like dictating that day. I modified this challenge from over in the Supernatural fandom where they do a 100 word story weekly challenge (got to give credit where credit is due, right?). Enjoy! Read On! And please review! :-) -cap


	2. Drabble 1: Secret

_**Drabble #1: Secret**_

His lips were sealed. He'd never tell a soul about this soft spot in his cold, dead heart. He couldn't take the risk. He would lie if anyone ever questioned him about it.

He didn't want to watch emotions run amuck between two former best friends. Instead, he decided to put himself in the line of fire distracting them from their impending rivalry.

However, he swore to make sure they were still together and intact after the championship tournament.

Seth Rollins kept the biggest secret in the WWE.

He still protected his brothers from making the same mistake he had.


	3. Drabble 2: Fruitcake

_**Drabble #2: Fruitcake**_

With a strong heave, Dean chugged the basket into the hotel's dumpster. He never understood why Seth felt compelled to make these things every year around the holiday season and gift them to all the WWE Superstars and Divas.

Rollins thought his culinary skills were top notch, where he got this notion baffled everyone. In reality, they were subpar. The Architect needed to stick to high flying. Not trying to make a new weapon out of a baked good.

No one would ever know where Seth's fruitcakes had ended up. In Dean's book, he was saving everyone from an injustice.


	4. Drabble 3: Ubiquitous

_**Drabble #3: Ubiquitous**_

The Undertaker was an unusual and ubiquitous creature. Wrestlers over the last twenty-five years had found he was more demon than man. Maybe that was why Bray Wyatt was intrigued by The Phenom.

Bray craved more than just being able to witness the legend's powers though. He wanted power for himself and he would do anything to get them.

Dark, sinister intentions guided Bray as he begun to seek his prize in the Valley of Death. The Eater of World's would not just devour Taker's powers, but his soul too.

Nothing would stop Bray Wyatt until he got his absolution.


	5. Drabble 4: Recover

_**Drabble #4: Recover**_

"ACHOO! Ugh…"

Dean felt rotten. His nose was dripping with snot. His eyes were watering nonstop. He felt like his body had been run over by a bulldozer… twice.

"You're staying right here until you recover," Roman explained.

His older brother was too kind getting him cold medicine, chicken soup, and extra blankets. Much to his annoyance, Dean's protests for Roman to stop smothering him fell on deaf ears.

"We're brothers," Roman insisted, "We take care of each other, even if you are spewing bodily fluids all over the hotel room."

Dean smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Drabble 5: Discombobulated

_**Drabble #5: Discombobulated**_

 _ ***a/n ii: Kevin is the name of Seth Rollin's dog in real life (super cute pup, Google him!).**_

Kevin felt discombobulated. He didn't understand why Master was home with him lately. Master always left for several days or weeks leaving him with the Dog Sitter.

The pup felt a tinge of sadness run through him as he watched Master limp around the house on sticks. Sure, Kevin appreciated Master's company, but he hated seeing his human so downtrodden.

He missed Master's big, golden chew toy too. Where had the scrumptious, shiny, metallic object gone?

No matter, Kevin was going to make sure Master got plenty of R&R so he could bring home the golden chew toy once again!


	7. Drabble 6: Jolly

_**Drabble #6: Jolly**_

He was not the hero.

He was not the goof who dressed in bright, obnoxious neon colors.

He was not listening to the fans chant any longer.

He was not the wrestler who played by the rules.

He was not the man who kissed babies or wished people congratulations on becoming engaged during his matches.

He was not the jolly Fruity Pebble.

He was not the champion; however he would scheme his way there soon enough.

He was not the man who believed in hustle, loyalty, and respect.

He was not the hero; no, John Cena was now the villain.


	8. Drabble 7: Slip

_**Drabble #7: Slip**_

How her sister had talked her into this, Nikki didn't understand. The twins never enjoyed winter, but Brie told her this was an opportunity to learn a new skill while embracing the cold.

Nikki was beyond nervous as she clutched the ice rink's railing. She was willing herself to not slip and fall on her behind.

Brie skated over seeing her sister struggling to balance and find her footing. Quickly, the other Bella hooked Nikki's arm through hers and together the two took their time gliding across the ice together.

Sisters were always there to make sure you didn't fall.


	9. Bonus Drabble 1: Cadence

_**Bonus Drabble #1: Cadence**_

"Happy Birthday, Dean!"

The cadence of their voices rang throughout the hallway. The Lunatic Fringe's smile was about to break his face in two. He was ecstatic to see Seth limping toward him on crutches followed closely by Roman, who was carrying a cake.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this," Dean tried to reason "And you little brat! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming to visit!"

Seth shrugged innocently and Roman looked at him sheepishly as the three enveloped each other in a hug.

Dean couldn't have asked for anything better for his birthday.


	10. Drabble 8: Tinsel

_**Drabble #8: Tinsel**_

Randy Orton felt out of place. Surely, there was something else he could do to get out of participating in the charity work of Christmas tree decorating with the local children.

"Mr. Orton," the little monster yanked on his coat not frazzled by Randy's death glare, "Will you help me decorate the tree?"

Randy sighed and nodded his head as he held the little boy up to throw tinsel over everything. As Randy placed the little boy back on the ground, he burst out laughing seeing his holiday garland had missed the tree and covered RKO from head to toe.


	11. Drabble 9: Positivity

_**Drabble #9: Positivity**_

"Through the Power of Positivity, Unicorn and Friendship Magic, we can accomplish ANYTHING!"

"You're a bunch of idiots."

"Captain Rollins, how can you say that to us?! We're your best friends in the ENTIRE universe!"

"I don't need friends, never did. Did I need friends when I won the WWE Title? Did I need friends when I won Money in the Bank?"

"Well…"

"But friends make everything better! Like that one time Kofi and Big E took me to the aquarium!"

"Someone, make the crazy stop!"

"I think Captain Rollins needs a New Day group hug!"

"I hate you all."


	12. Drabble 10: Furtive

_**Drabble #10: Furtive**_

 _ ***a/n iii: caylendar isn't feeling well and having delusions of Seth and puppies (personally, I think it's the Nyquil affecting her brain). This is her fault.**_

Seth gave the room a furtive glance. He could not believe Dean had cornered him into this trap. The Lunatic Fringe was a manipulative man who would stop at nothing to ultimately humiliate and destroy the backstabbing Architect.

Dean's latest trap though was sure to tear Seth limb from limb. Seth was deliberately surprised after being shoved into the small space and having the door locked behind him.

The room was full to capacity with puppies staring at Seth with loving eyes begging to wrestle, play, and cuddle.

He sighed; Dean knew he was a sucker for animals especially puppies.


	13. Drabble 11: Quixotic

_**Drabble #11: Quixotic**_

Dean was running late since his flight had been delayed for over a day and a half. The stupid weather in freaking Antarctica, better known to most as the Midwest United States, had caused him to be stuck.

Quickly, he entered the locker room not noticing the stares Roman and Seth were fixing him with. As quickly as Dean entered he was gone.

Roman exchanged a confused glance with Seth, "Should we tell him, he's wearing a glittering golden man scarf?"

Seth shook his head. He knew what a quixotic individual Ambrose was and knew better than to question it.


	14. Drabble 12: Gingerbread

_**Drabble #12: Gingerbread**_

 _ ***a/n iv: You can actually buy a gingerbread Christmas tree Superstar ornament in the WWE Shop. No lie!**_

Instead of Seth's baking of fruitcake, this year he'd decided to make gingerbread men and women of each WWE Diva and Superstar.

To say Dean was impressed by what he was holding was an understatement. The little figure in his hands looked amazing. It was lifelike with the DA emblem iced on the front of the t-shirt. Dean was tempted to play with his food staging a mock wrestling match between himself and his gingerbread brethren.

However, he was hungry and the cookie was tantalizing his taste buds.

No one could say Ambrose wasn't sweet, this holiday treat proved it.


	15. Drabble 13: Bamboozle

_**Drabble #13: Bamboozle**_

Xavier Woods was bamboozled.

He didn't know what to write for his next My Little Pony fanfiction. His followers on the website were patiently waiting to see where he (Candy Apple) would write next.

The cursor stared back at him mockingly on blank screen. There were many stories he could tell especially while using his real life wrestling experiences to depict a tale of epic proportions. Big E and Kofi would kill him if they caught him writing fanfiction again shuddering at the memory of the last time.

Xavier came to one final conclusion: writer's block sucked.


	16. Drabble 14: Scrooge

_**Drabble #14: Scrooge**_

 _ ***a/n v: DEAN WON THE IC TITLE AT TLC LAST NIGHT! (*cap runs around happily jumping up and down*) Ahem, I'm calm. I'm more nervous than ever for the impending collapse/doom of the Roman and Dean bromance, so here's some angst yet overjoyed emotional feels! :)**_

He'd won, how could he be a Scrooge right now?

He'd won!

He'd won by defeating Kevin Owaens!

He'd won after all the pointless rivalries throughout the year.

He'd won after being beaten time and again by The Authority.

He'd won and proven he wasn't just someone's invisible cheerleader.

He'd won and was once again a champion.

He'd won the Intercontinental Title!

He'd won and soon he wouldn't be a champion alone. Roman would join him standing proudly as they basked in championship glory.

He'd won, but as Dean watched Roman rampage through the arena he realized something.

He'd lost.


	17. Drabble 15: Caffeine

_**Drabble #15: Caffeine**_

 _ ***a/n vi: Note to self: cap should write more angst ridden emotional drabbles then maybe the opposite will happen every time she thinks something will happen. Case and point: Roman winning.***_

 _ **Congrats Roman Reigns on winning the title last night! It was well deserved! You will always have a special place in over fulfilled Dean Ambrose loving heart because you high-fived me at the house show in MKE earlier this year.**_

 _ **In celebration, I decided to write a 200 word drabble instead of 100 today. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love reading your thoughts and opinions on my ramblings! :)**_

 _ ***Refer to yesterday's drabble.**_

Man, he needed caffeine. What a night!

Dean and the Usos had dragged him all over Philly for a championship celebration. The boys had been ecstatic hooting and hollering waking up the locals from their nightly slumber with their antics. Roman would have hushed them, but who was he kidding? He was just as ambitiously overjoyed as they were!

Roman Reigns was FINALLY the WWE World Heavyweight Champion!

Ten months did make the world of a difference. Sure Vince, Stephanie, and Sheamus would be on his tail going forward, but what did it matter?

He had everything he needed right now, he thought to himself: a loving family, amazing cousins, and a brother who would do anything for him.

Hell, Seth had even been nice to him on Twitter congratulating him last night!

Yep, the world had finally righted itself in Roman's eyes.

Dean walked over handing him a mug of Starbucks coffee. The Lunatic was still bouncing off the walls after last night excited they would be champions together. The brothers hopped into their rental car heading off into the sunrise (next show), not caring what Fate had in store for them.

Life was good, that was what mattered.


	18. Drabble 16: Duckface

_**Drabble #16: Duckface**_

Roman had gone to do a walk through with Wyatt Family about their match. Dean was impatiently waiting for his brother to return, but finally decided to go find him.

"What's going on?" questioned Dean as he approached the group.

"Roman was teaching us to take selfies," explained Rowan, "He said it would break the internet out if we were all in one picture together not under kayfabe."

"Want to join in?" questioned Bray with a serious, but still creepy smile.

Dean shrugged, "What the hell?"

"Now, let me teach you boys about pulling a magnificent duckface!" Roman explained enthusiastically.


	19. Drabble 17: Defenestration

_**Drabble #17: Defenestration**_

He was cornered. The League of Nations had managed to take out Reigns.

In an act of defenestration, Ambrose with the two title belts went sailing out the window of the hotel room. Wait, why were they in a hotel?

Dean waited for the oncoming pain to set in. It's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop, he thought to himself.

Ambrose didn't go splat.

The champion woke up in a cold sweat and dark hotel room listening to Roman's muffled snores coming from the other side of the room.

It had been a nightmare, not reality.


	20. Bonus Drabble 2: Copacetic

_**Bonus Drabble #2: Copacetic**_

All Seth Rollins wanted for Christmas was a cow.

When he told his brothers that was his Christmas wish, Roman started milking it as a joke and Dean stopped chewing the hamburger he was eating. They wanted to know why Seth would want such an utterly ridiculous gift.

Cows were awesome announced Seth as he pulled out a long list explaining why. Cows were fluffy, soft, warm, and he could cuddle with one. Cows were extremely copacetic. Cows were great because they didn't talk, but mooed.

Leave it to Seth to be moved about potentially getting a cow for Christmas.


	21. Drabble 18: Sublime

_**Drabble #18: Sublime**_

She hated Ziggler.

He thought he was so sublime and above everyone else in this company. Women would throw themselves at him because he was the picture of perfection. They would flaunt over him by saying, "Oh Dolph…"

His stupid smirk would sucker them in every time and that was what made her angry. She'd keep this little rookie around for as long as she needed him. When the time was right, she'd kick them both to the curb.

Ziggler thought he was God's gift to wrestling.

Well, Summer would show him by shoving that selfie stick up his ass.


	22. Drabble 19: Pinfall

_**Drabble #19: Pinfall**_

I will never understand wrestlers.

Why do they throw themselves around in me like ragdolls for entertainment? My turnbuckles ache when those idiots launch themselves off me to do some fancy move.

You don't see me launching myself off your shoulders to do that now do you?

The incessant yapping hurts my ear drums too. Do you really think I care about cornball jokes or smack talk? Just go for the pinfall sonny and get the job done! And not with those dirty underhanded tactics, either!

I swear being a wrestling ring is tough, don't quit your day jobs, folks.

 _ ***a/n vii: This one was fun! I love experimenting with perspective even if the wrestling ring did turn out like a grouchy old man… Any ways, did you see the cover photo for this story? That's one of the calves I own on my dairy farm and she was also the inspiration for Bonus Drabble #2: Copacetic. For those of you who took a liking to that drabble, there is an actual interview where Seth says once he retires he would like to have some chickens and a cow! See, I'm not crazy!**_

 _ **Thanks to all who have reviewed! You're all sweethearts! We're nearing the end of my drabble series, only 6 words left!**_


	23. Drabble 20: Gratuitous

_**Drabble #20: Gratuitous**_

Dean stared blankly at how careful Seth was kneading out the dough for the Christmas cookies. The Lunatic was astounded by the Architect's patience and steady hands that were pounding the living hell out of the mush.

When Seth had forcefully recruited him and Roman to help bake Christmas cookies for the all the company employees, he didn't realize that meant making 88 dozen batches!

Sure, Dean knew the employees would be gratuitous, but he had dough in his hair and was extremely cranky.

Seth and Roman had fared no better, especially after Dean had thrown ingredients in their faces.


	24. Drabble 21: Frankincense

_**Drabble #21: Frankincense**_

"We Three Kings of Orient Are…"

Intern Eve smirked proudly as she watched the monitor play out the scene in front of her. Her creative genius had been flowing so well lately. When she had approached New Day with her idea, the trio had eagerly agreed to her latest scheme.

The champions had dawned the colorful costumes and taken hold of the gold, Frankincense, and mere as they prepared to serenade the WWE Universe with Christmas carols on Monday Night Raw. The crowd had started singing along.

Vince would surly give her that yearend promotion especially when the ratings spiked.

 _ ***a/n viii: Intern Eve is the property of caylendar. You can find her in caylendar's story, Roaring Randall The Roster. You can also find a mention of her in my fic, Travel Woes.**_

 _ **Intern Eve is a character caylendar came up with and that the two of use to justify the crazy of the WWE. We're pretty sure she had something to do with New Day and their unicorns in real life WWE. And I'm confident she's the one harassing Seth to buy dog clothes for Kevin in caylendar's fic, Stir Crazy.**_


	25. Drabble 22: Wrapped

_**Drabble #22: Wrapped**_

As he gimped out onto the stage, the audience's adoration for him was shocking. He wanted them to be disgusted by his presence.

Instead, they wrapped him in joyous cheers of "Thank You, Seth!" or "Get Well Soon!"

Surely, he had a long road to recovery ahead of him, but for five minutes he felt like he belonged in the WWE again. He wasn't Traitor Seth anymore, he was the wrestler who was going to come back and blow their minds!

As he hobbled off, Stephanie approached him backstage with a smile, "How do you feel about a face turn?"


	26. Drabble 23: Cheer

_**Drabble #23: Cheer**_

Paige was about to cheer when she saw The Shield trio walk into the gym rocking her favorite male hair style. Dean's hair was boring though while he walked toward the treadmill, but that was not where Paige's true attention was.

Seth was fiddling with Roman's hair as the Samoan looked extremely annoyed at his current situation. It seemed Roman was grumbling as Seth fixed his hair into a man bun. She knew Seth was an expert at this, but Roman was a newb.

What could Paige say? She really did love when a guy would rock a man bun.


	27. Drabble 24: Brother, Peace

_**Drabble #24: Brother, Peace**_

Their arms outstretched with fists touching one another in a show of solidarity. The cheers and screams were deafening as the WWE Universe realized what was happening and their Christmas wishes were finally coming true.

Surely, it had been years since the Shield were together, but after countless matches of reproving his loyalty to Dean and Roman, they had come full circle. The minute Hunter wielded that sledgehammer on the two; Seth took the hit proving he wasn't the traitor he had once been.

After all this time, he and his brothers could finally be at peace.

They were reunited.

 _ ***Final a/n: I couldn't not do a Shield reuniting drabble; it was begging to be written especially with these last two words.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is the last one in my drabble series and I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I loved reading your comments and thoughts as we went on this little ride.**_

 _ **If you're a lurker and have been following along and like my stuff, I highly encourage you to check out the following authors:**_

 **Willow Edmond** _ **: Her stories have an emotional drive that make you literally just want to get up out of your seat and hug someone. My personal favorite of her work is The Girl Who Lives. It is one of the best fics on this website! Plus if you are missing Seth while he is R &Ring his leg, you will totally enjoy this fic!**_

 **AeonBlue** _ **: Her story The Tau Hypothesis is extremely intriguing and it will make you think. Before I read it, I wasn't the biggest fan of Ziggler fics, but her writing style along with her knowledge on the material she is writing about is amazing! Speaking of that, I really need to review the last chapter of TTH…**_

 _ **And finally,**_ **caylendar** _ **: If you want humor (and you folks know I love me some humor around here), check out her fics: Stir Crazy, Roaring Randall the Roster, Swamp People Don't Drink Starbucks, In a Pickle, and The French Maid Debacle. After you've read those and are in the mood for something super angst about Seth's injury, check out Shatter that Dream (this piece is my personal favorite of hers).**_

 _ **There you have it, that's the end! Thanks for reading! Catch ya in the next story! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! –cap :)**_


End file.
